


Elementary, My Dear Risinger

by justonebigclusterfuck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Artist!Jon, I LOVE CHRIS, I just needed an anderson, M/M, Murder Mystery, Rare Pairings, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock AU, before you read this i love chris, dead bodies, detective!Ryan, gun shot wound, happy new year, rareship, risingwood, sherlock!ryan, there's a crime scene, watson!jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justonebigclusterfuck/pseuds/justonebigclusterfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is an artist, just trying to make his way in the world. Ryan is a sociopath, whom Jon has the misfortune of living with.<br/>For some unbeknownst reason they solve mysteries together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elementary, My Dear Risinger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysticality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticality/gifts).



> For Ryan Michael :) Because I got bored on New Years and you gave me Risingwood.

"You really take me to all the nicest spots."

"Oh don't act like you care, Risinger."

"I mean we've been to a lot of places but a sewer really takes the cake."

Jon swung his leg into the hole as he spoke, grabbing onto the side as he began to move down the ladder and away from Ryan.

"You're an ansomiac, Risinger. It doesn't even effect you."

"That's not the point, Ryan. The point is that we're going to be walking through a sewer. Does that- No? No, that doesn't even phase you."

They touched the bottom then, Jon sliding to one side to let Ryan drop down beside him and the blond took one look around.

"It's just human excrements, Jon, everyone produces them. And look, we don't even have to walk in them!"

If Jon was half his age then he may have repeated Ryan's words with an immature accent. Instead he was left to fix a glare to his back, which Ryan could without a doubt sense but thankfully didn't comment on.

There were some perks to having a sociopath for a house mate, including but not limited to never needing to have the single discussion, which Jon would be eternally grateful for.

He didn't think he could handle relationship advice off the blond. He doubted it's be very useful advice anyway.

But this was one of the many drawbacks.

Ryan's occupation certainly kept the two of them busy and although it paid more bills than Jon's artwork (which Jon was eternally grateful for but his day would come), Jon wasn't sure why Ryan felt the need to drag him along every time.

"Oh, this is fantastic."

At Ryan's words, Jon's eyes moved up and he froze at the sight before him.

The place was a mess of bodies, draped as if they'd just been thrown to the floor. Discarded as if they were no better than the litter Jon there out every morning. It made his stomach turn, especially when he noticed they were submerged partly in sewage water.

What a way to die.

Jon had never seen anything like it before and Jon had seen a lot in his short time with Ryan. Ryan had a habit of only the strangest cases.

The closest Jon could compare it to was a theatre production that he'd seen as a kid. It had been staged to look like a battleground, right down to the stains of red paint splattered on the wooden floors.

This though, this was the real deal.

"Ryan! Jon! I see you found your way here alright?"

"Of course we did, Luna." Jon almost wanted to sigh at the matter-of-fact tone of Ryan's voice. "There was only one potential location given the presence of the two gangs in the sewer, as you told me on the phone, and the limited sectors where their two territories cross over."

"Where they crossed over?"

"Obviously the two gangs were trying to operate without the other gang knowing, why else would they trawl through the sewers? As Risinger correctly pointed out, it's the not the nicest place to be."

Jon wasn't sure whether to be shocked that Ryan had actually paid attention or shocked that he was complimenting him.

"Ergo, this place. Honestly, even Risinger could have figured that out."

"Right." Jon wasn't so sure and judging from the look on Miles' face, he agreed.

"What do we have then?" Ryan asked, stepping around Jon and following Miles further into the large room and the crime scene beyond.

"There's 3 dead," Miles briefed him. "Two Reds. One Blue." He indicated each as he said it, even though it wasnt entirely necessary given their attire.

That one Jon could figure out.

"Two gunshots, one for each red and one for the blue. Obviously a deal gone wrong." Chris Demaris rose to his feet, walking towards them with a scowl on his face at the sight of Jon's partner.

"What have I told you about making assumptions Demaris?"

"What?"

"You're not very good at them."

"Well what do you think happened then, Haywood?"

Ryan didn't reply at first. He stepped forwards a few steps before turning, tossing a look at them over his shoulder.

"Obvious."

Then he was gone, dropping down beside one of the red bodies for less than two seconds before he was announcing: "Boring."

The next one got the same response but it was when he hit the third body that he actually changed his word.

"Interesting."

He shifted quickly around the body, looking at it with great curiosity.

"What's interesting?" Chris demanded and the grin that Ryan shot in Chris's direction was the smartest fucking grin that Jon had ever seen.

"Obvious."

"Just tell him, Ryan." Jon cut in when he saw the way Chris bristled at Ryan's words. Plus he couldn't exactly figure out what Ryan was getting at either.

"Well these two red men were shot, obviously by the blue man." Jon nodded. "And the blue man was shot as well."

"By the red men. We know this already, Haywood."

"Wrong."

There was a staccato beat of silence before: "Wrong?"

"Wrong."

The three men glanced around at each other when Ryan fell back into his silence. It was clear from the traded looks that outside of Ryan, no one had any idea what was going on.

"Why's it wrong, Ryan?" Jon asked, stepping forwards.

Ryan looked up at him, beaming.

"Because he wasn't shot by a red. He was shot by a blue."

"The blue was shot by another blue?" Jon repeatedly slowly, head attempting to wrap his head around the new information. "How did you even figure that out?"

"If we're sticking with the theory that the reds were transporting goods in the other gang's territory, which we are, the real question is: where are the goods?" He paused, giving them a second to look around and realise that, as per usual, he was right. "Which means that someone took them. Someone who this blue let come face to face with them, without fighting back.

"Elementary, my dear Risinger."

**Author's Note:**

> Just like Smile this is just supposed to be a one shot, but if you guys like it then I'd definitely be up for writing more~


End file.
